1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable image communication system, a transmitting unit and a receiving unit that construct the system, and methods of controlling the transmitting and receiving units.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are occasions where image data is transmitted from one digital still camera to another. Such transmission makes it possible for image data obtained by photography using one digital still camera to be stored in the other digital still camera. In order to notify the user of the status of transmission of the image data, the user is informed of the number of images for which transmission has been completed (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-175794).
Further, in a case where the image data is transmitted to an apparatus such as a computer, printer or facsimile machine, there are instances where an animation is displayed (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-137827).
However, the user cannot determine what image is being transmitted.